


Good Ol Days

by K_T_Tara



Series: The Script [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy times, helping friends out, moving day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_T_Tara/pseuds/K_T_Tara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's decided to look for a new flat. She just didn't realize she already has so many friends in the NSY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ol Days

Nearing five months into life at London, Molly started considering the pros and cons of finding a new flat. Don’t get her wrong, she’s happy she found her current one so quick, but at the same time it didn’t get her time to find a nice one. A place with enough room for her furniture and books, a place with a kitchen big enough she could dance around in her socks, a place without coin laundry, and most importantly: a place without thin walls and an overly amorous couple next door.  
The pros firmly outweighing the cons, Molly began her search. In the most organized way possible, with spreadsheets and budget quotes (as uncomfortable she originally was, she was starting to like the idea of Mycroft padding her bank account) and options. Lots of options. Neighborhoods, amenities paid, parking garage or no, and ooh maybe one that allowed pets. She’s always wanted a cat.   
And so these spreadsheets appeared all over her desk and counter at work, right next to her autopsy reports. So it really was no wonder that people started to notice “So, finding a new place, huh?” Lestrade hummed, picking up a flat directory brochure. Nearby, Sherlock puttered around the lab, trying to find the link between the body downstairs and the gardener. (“Just let him do his thing,” Lestrade once told her when he asked why he was letting him investigate when he wasn’t even an officer,” It keeps him busy and as long as I’m present when he finds the evidence, it’s all legal.”)  
“Yeah, it’d be nice to get a bigger flat,” Molly nodded, filling out the last of the paperwork in front of her.   
“Well you let me know when it’s moving day,” he offered,” I’m sure I can round up a few rookies to do the heavy lifting for you.” He grinned at her and Molly smiled back, thankful for his offer. Maybe she’d take him up on it when the time came.   
….  
Moving day came less than a month later and no one was more excited than Molly. It was just darling, the perfect place for her, and she couldn’t wait for her first night in her new home. And she was both humbled and please by the amount of sheer people who came out of the woodwork to help her move.   
First came her two brothers, Alan and Shane, who spent almost more time bickering than helping her dismantle the damn bed frame. Then came Sally Donovan, Lestrade’s partner, and with the most darling housewarming gift. “I heard you always wanted a cat,” she announced before they even saw the small cat carrier. From it came the most adorable mewling sounds. “Got him from the shelter.”  
As soon as they saw her –and the carrier- all three Hoopers gasped in delight. “Oh come here, you cutie!” Shane cooed and bounded over to her. Sally tensed up, alarmed by this large man approaching her and wondering if she’d need to beat him to a pulp. But Shane was aiming solely for the cat carrier, and within two seconds was cuddling the cutest grey tabby.   
“Oh you are just adorable,” he cooed at the kitten,” Aren’t you, Toby?”  
Their brother, Alan, made a face,” What the hell kind of name is ‘Toby’, you idiot?” But Shane completely ignored him –and most of everyone- in favor of Toby.  
Then Greg (that’s Lestrade, btw) showed up with a truck and a young coroner in tow. “Moving truck’s downstairs and ready,” he said when he entered. He took one look at Shane and the kitten, made a face, then introduced the man behind him,” Everyone, this is Anderson.”  
In the end, it was… nice, to have so many people present, chattering and making jokes while carrying stuff downstairs. Molly eventually pried Toby away from her brother long enough so he could help Alan and Greg with the couch. “We need to get you something better than this ratty old thing, Mols,” Alan complained about the old floral print. Sally and Molly tackled the multitude of boxes full of knick knacks, and Anderson was especially helpful with the fine china (for which Molly was extremely grateful).  
“Oh thank god!” Alan exclaimed once they discovered that Molly’s new building had a lift. Until they then discovered that her couch could not fit onto it. So while the menfolk took on the task of carrying it up the three flights of stairs (“I expect to be paid in beer after this,” Greg hissed after a corner of the couch was dropped on his foot,” Lots and lots of beer.”) Molly and Sally made a food and drink run. Which left poor Anderson to continue moving boxes from the truck to the new flat.  
Six hours, 12 empty boxes of takeout, and halfway through the second 12 pack, they were finished. Someone (no one could really keep track of who) figured out how to set up the telly and now they were bickering over what to watch. Most of them at least; Greg was too busy still eating and Shane was again cuddling the kitten.  
“I don’t think you’re going to be getting him back, Molly,” Greg commented on it.   
“Oi!” Sally hollered at Shane,” That cat’s for Molly. I’d better not hear you kept him!” After a rather unsavory warning look from Donovan, Shane grudgingly handed the kitten back to Molly.  
Nuzzling the kitten, she thanked her new friend for him again. “He’s so precious. I miss having a cat around.” And it was so thoughtful of Sally to also get a litterbox and food. Molly made a mental note to go out and get a few other cat necessities tomorrow.   
Then Alan had to go and mumble,” Look what you’ve started. Now she’s going to get 8 more and become the crazy cat lady of London.”  
Molly ruthlessly shoved him off the couch.


End file.
